Zombies!
by Polaris989
Summary: This is the start to adventure of pain, heartbreak, and growth as one young man has to clme to terms with tge world around him.


Well to start this adventure we found the cure to cancer. The only down side is the cure was killing every cell in the cancer filled body. The pill then radiated all the cells causing them the reanimate.When they first stumbled on to this they had no idea about what would come of it. The zombies aren't trying to eat us though they try to recruit living people into their cult.

I know what your thinking intelligent zombies. It stunned me at first as well but let me tell you we where way off with the movies. The main difference is that they keep their brains and any life skills they had previous to death. The body off a zombie doesn't rot away either. They even developed a paste that keeps them full. The patient zero or alpha zombie as he likes to be called is responsible for the rise of the zombie cult.

The zombies believe that they are the answer to the worlds problems. They are arrogant and annoying. They make a weird kinda twisted sense though. The way they put it is that if everyone was a zombie food wouldn't be short seeing ss they don't eat regular food. There wouldn't be war as everyone would have the same interest at heart. There wouldn't be an issue with over population either seeing as zombies can't have kids. Their motto is join the zombie corps. where we will solve all the worlds problems.

The world for the most part has ignored or played them off as a joke. The not so funny part is about 40 percent of the population has joined the cult. This is just 8 months after cancer was eradicated. There has not been any public violence associated with the zombie corps yet. The new members are wsnting a action first vs words first approach though to equality or control.

My name is Zestal I'm a human nationalist. We believe that all zombie kind should be subservient to living people. The motto for us is the living should rule world and the dead should follow like animals.

I didn't start out as a human nationalist. I was at first supportive of the zombies and their struggle for equality. I understood everything deserves to feel equal. I didn't really change my tune until i went to a zombie corps meeting. I saw how they act in private outside of public eyes. The only meeting i went to i watch them murder four people one of which was a child. They didn't even turn them they just killed them and left the bodies in the dirt.

The leader claimed it was because one was seen covering up zombie corps propaganda in the streets. The older leaders looked to be missing from the ceremony. The leader of the young zombie faction is named Michael. He sent invites to all the living in the neighborhood that they lived in. When we all got there he said " This is what happens to any who oppose us or hinder our movement in any way."

He had in front of him a family of five kneeling in the dirt. It looked as if the family was ripped out of their house in the middle of the night. The little girl who was only seven years old was still wearing her wonder Woman pajamas. She looked almost pale from fear. Her brother was 13 and still in his ranger pajamas crying.The mother and father both were in their underwear bloody and beat up. Michael started with the father he was begging him that his children be spared. Michael laughing drew his knife out of its sheath and slit his throat without saying a word. He did the same to the mother. Approaching the son he ask "Did you have fun ripping our posters off the walls?" The kid sobbing just shook his no and was forced to watch as his sister was stabbed seven times.The boy at this point was face down in the dirt throwing up. He was just lifting his head to ask forgiveness as he was stabbed in the throat and left to bleed out. Looking over the crowd Michael laughed and said "Let this be a lesson in not messing with things that aren't yours." Then he walked out and left the bodies just laying there. The zombies that came with him followed as they made jokes.

The reactions of the people who just watched what happened ranged from shock, fear, and anger. The parents in the crowd covered their children's eyes. The couldn't stop them from hearing the screams and cries of the victims though. Many of the children where crying out shock and shaking from a mix of mental exhaustion from fear. The parents didnt know how to process what just happened many where walking around in a daze. The ones that could function had a shocked look about them as they started picking up the bodies. When they picked up the girl she was covered in blood and barely breathing. She managed through ragged breathes one sentence "where's my family?"

The guy ran to his car carrying her. He lsid her in the back seat and speed to the ER the rest of use followed him. When we got there the police were already taking statements. I had found a cellphone that had recording of what happened on the ground. When it was my turn to talk to the police I showed the officer the video thinking this will nail those bastards. I Instead i got more of a shock as the officer who was interviewing me took the phone and deleted the video. He then said"That never happened. The dad went crazy killed his family then killed himself understood?" I walked away shocked and bewildered.

I got home around 12 that night and let out a scream of rage. My parents were in their room crying and wouldn't come out. I don't know when i started but all i remember after i stopped screaming was breaking things. I took a sledgehammer to sll our mirrors and windows. I ripped holes in our wall and broke the kitchen table. It went on for i dont know how long.I woke up the next day cover in cuts and bruises laying in the middle of the living room. The couch was torn to shreds. The windows busted and glass was everywhere. My parents where cleaning up my mess. When i tried to help they just held me in their arms till i let all my emotions out. The family that was killed were our neighbors and they were also family. A couple months later my family adopted Abigail.

4 YEARS LATER


End file.
